


It’s always a good idea to touch base

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, WX doesn’t understand what a crush is, Walani probably got killed by hounds or something lmao, Wilson is only mentioned, and now WX is all in a state, anyways I’m not sure what else to tag, anyways point is she’ll be fine, but these two need more fics so expect more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Walani reforms at the touchstone





	It’s always a good idea to touch base

The touchstone is glowing. It starts off as a soft, gentle thrum, followed by the first specks of light cracking through the smooth surface. It begins to turn to a harsh, bright beam that stains the dusky red of the sky with almost blinding white. WX-78 watches, entranced. Normally he would show no interest in the revival of one of the puny fleshlings from camp, nor would he believe his own resurrection to be anything other than practical.

With Walani, however? It’s different.

WX sits up, bracing their arms when the small silvery frame begins to branch out into a body in the centre of the stone. The shape morphs and twists slowly. The arms become shorter, the jawline softens. The rest of her appendages form in the same ways and WX lets out a relieved little sound they’re glad nobody else could hear. It’s definitely her, definitely.

Around the bright beam of a blueprint for the new frame a body begins to form. It starts all over, bones growing before WX-78’s eyes, muscles and tendons stretching and ravelling like ribbons into their correct positions. Warmth radiates of the stone and WX suddenly finds himself standing as near to the stone as possible without getting hurt. The body progresses, skin now taking its rightful place, soft hair curling out into a wavy bob. WX feels like Wilson would tell him to look away at this point to “preserve her privacy”, or something equally ridiculous based off frivolous human notions.

The facial features come into existence again. Large eyes that lay shut for the moment, small nose that will no doubt be smattered in light freckles soon enough, full lips WX lingers on for longer than the rest. He doesn’t know why.

The stone finally burst, knocking the robot backwards, rubble pelting at his chest. When his eyes open again he can clearly see Walani lying limp on the dirty wooden ground the touchstone was planted on. WX scrambles over and hesitantly pulls her up into his lap. The pressure is mildly uncomfortable while he is sitting on his knees, but none of that matters when he sees her eyes flutter open, a gentle groan sounding from her. 

“Dude...”

She whispers. One small hand twitches limply by her side and she barely pulls it up to rest over her stomach. WX stares down at her, checking over her soft body. She looks worse for wear, but nothing that isn’t easily fixed. Still-that’s not the point.

“YOU.”

WX starts, seemingly startling Walani in her drowsy state.

“DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN.”

Despite everything, damn her, Walani manages a small smug smile. WX can feel steam escaping from the joint in his neck.

“Aww, did you miss m-“

“NEGATIVE. REGARDLESS, YOU WILL REFRAIN FROM DOING THAT IN FUTURE, OR I WILL TERMINATE YOU MYSELF.”

Walani keeps smirking at him, and she makes WX feel something unfamiliar and heated and confusing.

“Fine, in that case, I demand sustenance. Lead me to your nutrition, puny fleshling!”

WX growls at her, but at this point it is merely to keep up appearances. She can never know how much that, horror of horrors, frightened him. He obliges, lifting her up until she’s curled up like a small parcel in his arms.

The others back at main camp are probably going to be useless in helping her, are probably going to tease him, do all manner of annoying things, but none of that is important as WX begins the short walk back over to camp with Walani in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that the actual in game animation for the touchstone leaves a lot to the imagination, so this sort of happened.


End file.
